


Admirers

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Admirers, Clint Feels, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Admirers

Clint never thought people would admire him.  
He wasn't made to be a role model.  
He was an assassin with innocent blood on his hands.  
While he hates spotlight, he likes when his good work is recognized.  
Natasha and him work in the shadows.  
They leave the spotlight to Tony and Steve.  
But even he, Clint Barton has admirers.  
And he some what likes it.


End file.
